Ursula Callistis
|Gender = Female |Country = Britain |Hair Color = Dark Blue (As Ursula) Red (As Shiny Chariot) |Eye Color = Red |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Teacher Entertainer (former) |Relatives = |Friends = |Movie = Movie 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = Alexis Nichols}} , also known by the stage name is a character in Little Witch Academia and the astrology teacher at Luna Nova Academy. Appearance Ursula is a mature woman with back-length dark blue hair tied with what appears to be bandages just before the end, forming a small ponytail over her right shoulder. She has red eyes with white pupils and fair skin complexion. She wears the default uniform of Luna Nova's staff: a dark purple hooded dress reaching to her knees with long wide sleeves, a red flame-like design in the bottom, and a single brown strap on the chest area, and the dress' inside has a red color; a simple black choker; a dark purple witch hat with a dark blue band decorated with a red feather and a golden crescent-shaped object; knee boots with a deep dip and red tips; and black-framed oval glasses which usually obscure her eyes due to reflecting light. As Shiny Chariot, her hair was shorter and had a red tone similar to her eyes. Her hair was parted to the middle so as not to fall over her eyes, but part of it fell between her eyes. She also had bangs framing the sides of her face and curving in, and neck-length hair curving out on the back of her head. She wore a white jacket with sleeves similar to her current uniform's which doesn't cover her armpits, clavicles, cleavage, navel and part of her back, giving it a similar appearance to a corset or vest, coattails on the sides of her hips; and two blue buttons keeping everything together; a blue skirt; a brown belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle; blue thigh-highs (which appear to be folded over themselves); white boots with a diamond-like shape in the tip, two parallel button right under it, and a red tip and heels; a white witch hat with a blue band and a red-and-blue diamond or spade-like symbol with a golden star in the middle; and also a red cape with a brown strap and golden buttons. Personality Ursula is calm and collected, keeping her calm demeanor even in situations of danger. As a former entertainer, she knows how to excite and control the public, as shown when the golem went berserk during the parade and Ursula calmed down the crowd by making them believe it was all part of the show. As shown in the TV series, she is also somewhat clumsy and inattentive, which bothers the other teachers, especially Finnelan, who is also bothered that Ursula is "too kind" to her students. Plot Background Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade TV Series Relationships Atsuko (Akko) Kagari Chariot cares for akko not just a student but like older sister figure careing for her little sister. Chariot see Akko growth as a witch and thinks she can become a great witch despite the trouble she causes most of the time. Chariot cares for to the point she will defend akko from the other teachers if the need rises. Diana Cavendish Lotte Yanson Sucy Manbavaran Finnelan Abilities and Equipment Ms. Ursula is an exceptional magic user, powerful enough to perform various amazing magical feats during her show as Shiny Chariot. However, she actually chooses to limit how much she uses her magic to keep her identity a secret. Despite having a poor start as a student of magic, in time she managed to become a great witch, enough to acquire the great magic power of the stars. In the past she demonstrated great broom flying abilities, great spell conjuration and the handling of her powerful Shiny Rod. Shiny Rod A powerful wand that has amazing unknown abilities. It can transform into a broom or in a bow known as Shiny Arc. Also, can increase the power of spells when used. Broom She has a straw broom with a crescent moon-like design in one end. Voice actors |en=Alexis Nichols |fr_eu=Marie-Noëlle Hébrant |it=Renata Bertolas |pt_br= (as Ursula) (as Shiny Chariot) |es_la=Carolina Villanueva (as Ursula) Doris Cuevas (as Shiny Chariot)}} Quotes * (Shiny Chariot) "Are you ready to journey into the world of magic?" * (Shiny Chariot) "Never forget, a believing heart is your magic." Trivia * "Ursula" means "little bear", derived from a diminutive form of the Latin word "ursa" (she-bear).Behind the Name: Meaning, origin, and history of the name Ursula * In the Brazilian and Latin American dub of the first OVA, Ursula and Shiny Chariot have different voice actresses. This could be due to the producers of the dub not realizing that they are indeed the same person. As Shiny Chariot has no speaking lines in The Enchanted Parade, it's currently unknown if the mistake was noticed and fixed. * Shiny Chariot shares some visual resemblance with Tabasa/Tessa, a Master level witch from Capcom's fighting game "Warzard/Red Earth". * She is the only teacher referred to by her given name rather than her surname. Gallery Official art Ursula Design.png Ursula sheet.png|Ursula's character design from the official website. Shiny chariot magical festa.jpg|A poster of Shiny Chariot. Ursula and Chariot SD art.png|SD art of Ursula and Chariot from the official anime website. Screen captures Shiny Chariot.jpg|As Shiny Chariot Shiny arc.jpg|Shiny Chariot using the Shiny Arc. Professor.jpg|Helping the students flee from the Ancient Dragon. Ursula megaphone.png|Trying to calm down the civilians by pretending the giant is part of the parade. Large.jpg|During her school days. WitchTV_06_8.jpg|Failing in a potion class. WitchTV_06_10.jpg|Marveling at some children. Animated gifs Ursula Akko Lotte and Shiny Rod.gif|Ursula when Akko shows her the Shiny Rod. Sosom.gif|Ursala teaching Akko magic 467aa7e6dd.gif|Chariot saving akko References es:Ursula Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Staff